


Cups to the Stars

by twobirdsonesong



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, I don't even know the difference between mature and explicit at this point, M/M, Sleepy Sex, this has no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris interrupts Darren's plans to go to sleep early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cups to the Stars

Occasionally Darren goes to bed early.  Earlier than usual, anyway.  He hardly ever plans it (except when he has a call time at fuck o’clock in the morning and _has_ to), but sometimes the need to sleep just hits him hard out of nowhere.

 

It's like his brain hits a certain point of overload and just shuts down, like it needs to reboot and his body just pulls the plug on him.  He goes from being perfectly fine - working on his lines or keeping up with the hundred conversations he feels like he always has going these days – to suddenly being dead on his feet.  And when it happens he just rolls with it. He feels like at this point in his life he sort of owes it to himself.

 

That evening, Darren texts his people to leave him alone for a while, turns the lights out in his house, and heads upstairs.

 

Darren knows he has a reputation for going out all the time and showing his face at maybe too many events and hitting up the best parties.  It’s not really that far from the truth. But his life is a business and the hours are long.  And there are never any days off.  That's the way Hollywood works.

 

But the other side of the truth is that even if he doesn't say he's going to be at an event people just assume that he is.  There’s no point in correcting them.  Sometimes he's at home in sweatpants that have a hole in the crotch and cranberry stains on the hem from a thanksgiving mishap, brushing his teeth at 9:30pm and pondering the downsides of sleeping on the other side of the bed.  That’s Hollywood too.

 

Darren drops his clothes on the floor and crawls into bed.  His knee twinges and his back pops and Darren sighs. Sleep comes.

 

It doesn't matter if it's one o'clock in the morning or if he's been asleep for a solid couple of hours, Darren is too trained not to wake up when his phone buzzes. It's his own damn fault for keeping it on the bed next to him, not even on the nightstand where most normal people keep their phones.

 

So when the phone starts buzzing just after he's managed to drift off, there's no way he's sleeping through it.

 

"What?" Darren mumbles groggily.

 

A pause answers him.  "Are you already in bed?" Chris asks incredulously.

 

"Yeah. Why?"  Darren wants to tug the covers back over his head. Chris knows that Darren occasionally sleeps more than six hours in a night.

 

"It's, like, 10 o'clock.  Barely."

 

"So?"

 

"We don't have an early call time tomorrow."  Chris sounds like he’s in the car.

 

"Why are you judging my bedtime?"

 

"Because. I'm bored and you're going to sleep. That doesn't work for me."

 

Darren sighs.  "You mean you wanna fuck."

 

"Well."

 

Darren can hear the amusement in Chris’ voice.  "You have a key.  Just come over."

 

"What's the point?  You're almost asleep."

 

"Chris. Just come over." Darren ends the call and tosses the phone to the side.

 

He wakes up again when Chris slides into the bed next to him.

 

"See. You _were_ actually asleep," Chris accuses and Darren can hear the smile in his voice.

 

Darren rolls onto his back, hands already at the waist of his boxer briefs and pushing them off his hips.  "Whatever."

 

Chris is already naked and leaning over the edge of the bed to dig the lube and condoms from the nightstand.  Darren admires the strong line of his back and the softer flesh of his hips as he reaches down to stroke himself.  The friction is a little much and Darren licks his palm, sliding the spit along the shaft. Better.

 

"Want me to blow you?" Chris asks.

 

Darren opens his eyes.  He hadn't realized he'd shut them.

 

"I don't care,” he mutters.  He feels sleepy and relaxed, pleasure starting to pool warm and low in his belly. If Chris wants to give him his mouth then that's fine – if he doesn't that's fine too.  Darren cock is getting harder in his hand and he's pretty good just like this.

 

Chris shakes his head fondly, hair starting to fall into his eyes, and he grins down at Darren.  "Come here."

 

Chris leans down and kisses him, tongue already finding its way into Darren's mouth and Darren sighs into it.  The taste is a little stale, the kiss a little dry, and Darren doesn't mind at all. He's had that taste in his mouth before.  Stolen quickly between songs on tour.  After an early morning alarm goes off and Chris claims the bathroom first.  Pressed into his mouth over and over as he leans against a backstage wall.  It’s reminder of a million and a half things and he misses it when his tongue tastes of something else.

 

This makes him feel even sleepier, kiss-drunk and floating.  His legs spread as Chris shifts between them. His mouth feels swollen and sensitive and he sighs at the ghosts of touches all across his body. Nails scratching at his scalp, making little shivers race down his spine.  Fingertips at his nipples, pulling sharp bursts of pleasure from him that have his breath hitching against Chris' lips.  The delicious rasp of hair as Chris' legs rub against his.  The wet tip of Chris' cock gliding across his hip.  He's so good like this.  Just deep, slow kisses and a warm, familiar body pressed against him.

 

Chris' hand moves to his thigh, nudging his leg up, and Darren holds his cock out of the way, letting his hips roll and tilt just so.

 

"You still with me?"  Chris asks as his lube-wet fingers slip down across Darren's hole.

 

Darren opens his eyes again.  Chris is staring down at him, pupils blown dark and pink lips kissed red and swollen. His cheeks are flushed and his cock is hard, curving up towards his belly.  Darren smiles.

 

"Still with you."

 

Chris grins, the fond expression warring with the precome at the tip of his cock and the way sweat is starting to bead at his hairline.

  
Darren sighs and his back arches a little as Chris slides the first finger inside.  He likes this part. Likes lying back or bending low as Chris works him open.  Sometimes it’s careful and precise and by the end of it Darren is a panting, sweating wreck digging half-moons into Chris’ skin with his blunt nails. Other times it’s messy and sloppy and maybe a little too fast but Darren doesn’t care because it just gets Chris inside him all the quicker.  Tonight is the former and Darren settles into it.

 

He’s not in danger of falling asleep, but it’s a near thing.  Darren drifts as Chris works two then three wet, thick fingers into him.  His arms and legs are already loose and pliant and the rest of him follows suit. Darren is warm all over, hips rising and falling with Chris’ touch and he strokes his own cock in time. He could come just like this, fingers in his ass and a hand on his cock.  It wouldn’t take much more.

 

Darren rouses when the fingers slide out of him with a soft, wet noise and he rolls his head to blink lazily up at Chris.

 

“Making me do all the fucking work tonight aren’t you?” Chris grumbles as he slips a condom on and tosses the wrapper aside.  Darren wriggles his toes and then his hips.   He feels loose and open, but the lube is cooling against his ass and he wrinkles his nose.

 

“Come on.” He lifts his knees and spreads his legs for Chris even as Chris moves up his body, nipping at his belly and his nipples before taking his mouth in a wet kiss.  And there’s the taste of him again.  Darren smiles.

 

“Calm down,” Chris retorts, but he’s grinning as he lines the head of his cock up against Darren’s hole.

 

“You’re the one who – oh…” Darren trails as off as Chris pushes inside in one long, slow movement.  He loves this part too.  The initial burn. The burst of sensation that wracks throughout his whole body.  The deep ache of it inside where he can’t give it a name.  Whatever else his body accomplishes, this is the thing that amazes him the most.  The stretch and the give as he takes the length of Chris all the way inside.

  
Chris moves leisurely, drawing his hips back slow before pushing slow back in. Darren feels it everywhere. Chris’ arms come to bracket Darren’s head, elbows digging into the mattress to give himself the leverage to thrust into Darren’s body, again and again.  Steadily taking Darren apart from the inside.

 

“The who _what_?” Chris prompts, voice teasing but growing strained.  Darren shakes his head and arches when Chris gets the angle just right, and then gets it right again.

 

“Shhh.” Darren’s head tips back, digging into the pillow and exposing the stretch of his throat.  The hand not on his own cock finds Chris’ flexing hips and stays there.

 

“Idiot,” Chris mutters, but he dips down to tongue the sweat gathering in the hollow of Darren’s throat.  Darren doesn’t always like the unhurried pace; it gives him too much time to think, to feel every inch of it scraping his insides, to catch his breath before the next thrust sets his nerves jangling and his toes curling all over again. But tonight it’s exactly what he needs to get there.  And Chris knows it.

 

It’s not the biggest orgasm Darren’s ever had, or even close to the best, but it’s still good.   It’s also so good.  It’s still him and Chris and the easy way their bodies synch together almost without thought.  His orgasm pools low and hot down in his lips and then spills out across his belly and his knuckles in thick, aching spurts.  Darren groans and swears as his body clenches down hard around Chris’ cock as he comes.

 

Darren feels it when Chris comes, a bare dozen thrusts later.  Feels the pulse of Chris’ cock inside him and the hot bursts of air against his neck as Chris breathes out harshly. The room is dark and warm and Darren feels completely captured by Chris’ body.

 

He drifts again after Chris pulls out, body still tingling and shivering a little in the aftershocks.  He doesn’t even bother to open his eyes when Chris cleans them up with a couple of tissues. The mattress dips with movement and Darren hears the sound of a used condom hitting the trash.

 

“Are you going?” Darren asks, words slurring a little as sleep starts to crash hard over him.

 

"It's not even 11 o’clock,” Chris responds.  “Maybe I have things to do.  Parties and shit.  Live the LA life."

 

"Then go."  Darren turns to his side, away from the edge of the bed.  But the mattress shifts again as Chris curls up against Darren’s back.  His skin is warm and tacky with drying sweat and Darren smiles against the pillow.

 

“Idiot,” Chris mutters as his arm curves around Darren’s stomach.  There’s still traces of come there, streaking his skin, but Chris just splays his hand wide.

 

“What if you can’t sleep this early?”  Darren can’t stop the yawn that comes then and he pushes deeper into Chris’ embrace, feeling Chris’ soft cock snug against his ass.

 

“Then I’ll watch over you.”

  
Darren falls asleep smiling.


End file.
